


Another side of an ex assassin

by Milael



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milael/pseuds/Milael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Avengerkink (details on the prompt in the notes). When Tony decides to keep an eye on Steve and Bucky, the Avengers and him discover interesting things about the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another side of an ex assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody.
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom because I'm new in this fandom so I'm a little bit nervous. Besides I haven't written for a long time. But after watching CA:WS and reading fics and prompts, I really wanted to try writing. So I decided to try and I'm here now. Moreover, English isn't my mother tongue so I probably made mistakes. 
> 
> For all these reasons, please don't be mad. I really want to progress so constructive reviews don't bother me. In fact, I'd love to get them. 
> 
> And now, the prompt in details :
> 
> " _When they find Bucky, the Avengers are nervous about him living with Steve, but decide that it's the safest place, since they're still weeding out Hydra Agents. When Steve and Bucky resume their romantic relationship, the Avengers are positively terrified because so many things could go wrong with them sleeping in the same bed. For instance, Bucky could have a relapse and kill Steve in his sleep. Or he could flop over and his metal arm could hit Steve in the face. Or he could have a nightmare and...well, you get the picture. With this, Tony sneaks a mini camera in their bedroom and has Jarvis monitor it, just in case something happens. After weeks with no incident, Tony decides to check the footage just to make sure something didn't go wrong and he wasn't alerted. He has to call the other Avengers to watch. Because while in his waking time, Bucky can be a bit of a dick, since he's still shedding the Winter Soldier persona, when he's alone with Steve, he's super protective. And at night, he sleeps with his arms around Steve, keeping Steve safely against his chest._ "

If Tony had been told in the past he would be okay with sharing home with people, he’d not believe the person and would reply with a scathing comment. In fact, when he built the Stark Tower, he had never thought other people would live there. He had always thought he would be the only one. And Pepper Potts. Well, it had been the case. Until the creation of a team called The Avengers. At the first, it was just a project that the director had never thought of including him. But the director named Nick Fury had had to set up this project. And he had been invited. Him, Tony Stark, who liked to work alone. And he had agreed.  
When he was thinking about his choice, he sometimes was wondering if he had lost his mind. All of his partners were different, and we could think it wouldn’t work with each other. But he had promised to protect Earth. Moreover, it was sometimes funny to see his team-mates together.

Eventually, the Avengers project was working. Their first mission, beating Loki and his Chitauri army to avoid an invasion, had been a success. And they could do more important missions. Usually all of them were about bad men wanting to dominate Earth. However, they sometimes had to split up in order to do missions. Indeed the S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t have to send the whole team for some missions.  
Some times after the success of the first mission, Tony had had the good idea of asking his team-mates to live with him. He had been the first to be surprised by this offer, but the excuse he had given them was a good excuse. If they were living at the same place, it would be easier to get together for missions. Besides, Tony had a lot of empty space in his tower. Each Avenger could have their floor. Only the gym, the living room and the kitchen were communal rooms. But it seemed they were not bothered by this idea because most of time, they found themselves in the living-room.

Tony had to confess he was proud of his idea. It was funny at the beginning to live with other Avengers. Each Avenger had their lifestyles and the others had to learn to live with these. But, after some months, everything had been okay. Moreover, they became closer, they were a close team now. It was a great advantage in missions. 

Besides, they spent a lot of time together. Bruce and Tony often worked together in a laboratory. Natasha and Clint almost were been together. All of them helped Steve and Thor to learn more about the modern days. And if they didn’t train together, they spent nights watching movie or going out. So yes, they were closer thanks to these activities. Now, when one of them left for a mission, they felt the absence of this person. Natasha and Clint with theirs scathing comments, Bruce and his soft voice, Tony and his jokes, or Steve or Thor’s questions about something they didn’t know.  
So one could understand they didn’t like when their lives were disturbed. And it was what happened two years after Avengers creation. With Winter Soldier’s coming. Or rather James Buchanan Barnes also called Bucky.

It was a long and complicated story Tony had had difficulties to understand all the details. But he had understood some months ago, Captain America had been implicated in a dark affair because of Nick Fury. It had seemed S.H.I.E.L.D wasn’t what it had been before. HYDRA had managed to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D in order to take control. And HYDRA had been using a project Nick Fury had started in order to kill million of people. And they had had to kill the director for the project to work. So one of the most successful assassins had been recruited. It was the Winter Soldier. However, during a fight, Captain America and his team had learnt the assassin identity. It was Steve best friend, Bucky. Nevertheless, Bucky had lost all his memories and had become a weapon for HYDRA.

Fortunately, HYDRA didn’t manage to success, thanks to Nick Fury, Steve, Natasha, Maria Hill and Sam Wilson. They had managed to thwart HYDRA’s plan and to save millions of people’s life. However, they had had to put down the S.H.I.E.L.D with HYDRA in order to stop HYDRA. But Nick Fury had decided to create a new S.H.I.E.L.D. And he had a good reason to do that. He thought no matter the future threat, it still will be there, and they will have to fight it. 

In the meantime, Captain America had learnt Winter Soldier’s identity and he had promised to save his best friend from HYDRA and to help him to remember. At the beginning, the assassin had wanted to kill him because he was his mission. But it seemed their relationship was stronger some people would have thought because Steve’s words had managed to touch the assassin. The latter had stopped his attack and had even saved Steve from a drowning. But he had run away, confused by what happened to him.

After recovering from his injuries, Steve had sworn to find him and he had done all what he could do for. However, it was the Winter Soldier who had found him, still perturbed but with some memories he had recovered. The months after their encounter were not easy for both of them. Indeed, Steve did everything to help Bucky, but sometimes the Winter Soldier persona came back. It was hard moments because when Bucky came back at his senses, he always felt guilty. And Steve tried to comfort him while trying to hide some injuries already starting to heal. 

Finally, it was thanks to Loki that Bucky got back his memories. However, he remained a changed man, darker than what he had been before his “death”.

Nobody had understood why Loki had done that. He had never explained his reasons. But, even if a small part of him wasn’t pleased for Loki still was an enemy, Steve couldn’t not be grateful toward the god.  
After these events, Steve had come back at the Stark Tower after a long absence with Bucky. The Avengers had immediately understood what Captain America wanted. Steve’s determined look and Bucky’s hard expression had dissuaded Tony from saying no. Bucky lived with them since this day.

Problem was the Avengers weren’t used at Bucky’s presence. Actually it made them nervous. Letting Winter Soldier living with Captain America wasn’t necessarily a good idea. After all he had had for mission to kill him. And even though Steve reassured them by telling them Bucky remembered him and won’t hurt him, the Avengers didn’t trust Bucky.

But they thought it still was a good idea. HYDRA was trying to find the ex assassin. Yes, they were sure HYDRA was still active. They didn’t need proves to know that. And Bucky had been a weapon for them. So they couldn’t let him escape. However if they managed to capture Bucky, the Avengers knew Bucky will die. So letting Bucky live with them in one of the safest place on the planet allowed them to keep an eye on him and to keep him far from HYDRA.

Therefore, the Avengers had to get used to a new person arrival within their family - Yes, even though nobody said something about that, they were a family – and it wasn’t easy, no matter if it was at home or during missions. 

Besides Bucky could be a bit of a dick. Yes, he was charismatic and funny most of time, but Bucky wasn’t the same man than before. And even if he remembered, he still had a small bit of Winter Soldier persona. Therefore he could be cold, reserved and sharp with his words. 

Then, one day, everything changed. Tony just awoke and he absolutely needed coffee. So he went to his kitchen to get a large cup of hot coffee. However, when he went to enter the room, he immediately stopped.  
Captain America and the Winter Soldier were kissing. They were KISSING in his kitchen! Steve were pressed against the table, his two hands holding the furniture in order to not fall, and Bucky was cornering him with his two hands on Steve’s hips.

Tony stood there gaping, his brain trying to analyze what was happening in his kitchen. It was when Steve’s hands left the table for Bucky’s hair and Bucky’s hands disappeared behind Steve’s hips that Tony came back to his senses.

“What the fuck is happening!” he exclaimed.

If he wasn’t so confused by this scene, Tony would have burst in laugh at the sight of the two soldiers jumping at the sound of his voice. Apparently they were too busy swapping saliva to hear him. Steve and Buck moved away, but Tony noticed Bucky still was in front of Steve, body tensed. 

“Unless you’re blind now Stark, I think you know exactly what “the fuck” is happening” Bucky responded.

The three men stayed silent for some minutes during which Bucky dared Tony with a look, Steve tried to find the correct words while he was apprehensive of Tony’s reaction, and Tony looked at the two soldiers.

“You’re more than best friends” Tony just said.

Nobody answered.

“Since when?”

Steve sighed as if he resigned himself to saying the truth, no matter consequences. 

“Since a little bit before our twenties.”

Tony raised one eyebrow at this answer. Steve and Bucky still were in their twenties. Then he remembered a period of seventy years went by between the beginning of the war and now. So yes, maybe it had been a long time for them.

“We decided to resume our relationship. A problem, Stark?” the ex Winter Solider asked.

At the sight of a glint of anger in Bucky eyes, Tony raised his hands to show he wasn’t against their relationship. He didn’t really want to have the ex assassin against him.

“No, not at all.”

His words were a relief for the two “young” men because their face and shoulders relaxed. They stared at each other for a moment then Steve cleared his throat.

“I, I think I’m going to go to the gym,” he said before leaving.

“I’m right behind you,” Bucky responded.

Tony watched the two men leaving with a raised eyebrow. At the same time, Bruce entered the kitchen, hair still disheveled by the night of sleep and a confused expression on his face.

“I wonder why Steve was blushing,” he asked himself.

Then he looked at Tony who started to smirk.

“I think I have great news that would surprise you.”

He couldn’t keep the news for himself so he told Bruce.

Actually, it still wasn’t midday and the Avengers already knew. Now all of them were in the living-room except Steve and Bucky whom oddly hadn’t been seen since what had happened in the kitchen.

“So the super soldier and the ex assassin are together, okay. But why it’d matter as long as they don’t compromise our missions?” Clint asked.

Apparently Clint wasn’t the only one to think the same thing because Thor and Bruce looked at Tony with the same expression. In fact, only Tony seemed to be the most bothered by this news. Natasha seemed to be the less surprised by this news. Maybe because she already knew. In fact, Tony was sure. The spy already knew.

“Am I the only one to know what couples do when they’re together?” Tony exclaimed while he shock his arms.

“They probably enjoy themselves,” Thor answered, amused by his teammate’s reaction.

It was funnier when he noticed a disgusted wince on Tony’s face. The latter just had a flash back about what he had seen in the kitchen. He was not homophobic but seeing one of his teammate (and friend) snogging at 8 am in his kitchen wasn’t something he wanted to remember.

“Yes! Well no! It’s not what I’m talking about! I’m talking about the fact they share the same bed every nights.”

The Avengers started to understand what Tony tried to tell. One of their fears by letting the ex assassin live here was that he could lose the control of his mind and become again the assassin which mission was the murder of Captain America.

“You fear the Winter Soldier would come back and kill Steve while he’s sleeping?” Natasha said.

“Yes!” Tony shouted while pointing the red haired spy. “Or he’d have a nightmare so bad he could hurt Rogers. Or he’d hurt our Captain with his metallic arm during his sleep. Or…”

“I think we understand your point, Stark,” Clint answered. “You don’t have to continue.”

“I don’t see how we can prevent that,” Thor responded.

“We can’t separate them. It wouldn’t work,” Bruce added.

A silence followed Bruce’s words. Everybody was lost in their thoughts. Suddenly Tony spoke.

“I know! I’m going to set up a micro camera in their room. We could keep a close eye on them.”

“Tony, I don’t think it’s a good idea to survey Steve and James intimate life.” Bruce said, not convinced by Tony’s idea.

“And we can’t keep an eye on them all of the time,” Hawkeye told them.

The billionaire rolled his eyes, exasperated by his teammate’s stupidity.

“I know! That’s why I’m going to ask JARVIS to monitor everything and to let me know if something happens. So? You’re in?”

After some seconds of hesitation, everyone agreed. Tony smiled and clapped in his hands.

“Well, now everything is okay, I’m going to execute this plan ASAP.”

**********************

Several weeks went by and nothing happened. It was quiet, except for some baddies of the week. JARVIS hadn’t informed Tony about something suspicious concerning two soldiers nightly activities. And these two men apparently didn’t know they were monitored.

So several weeks went by and Tony started to ask himself questions. He knew he could trust JARVIS but he started to have doubts. Maybe JARVIS missed one detail. Maybe he would have to look at the videos.  
It was with this idea in his mind he went to his lab. He wouldn’t be disturbed in this room. He sat down on a comfortable chair and asked JARVIS to play the videos.

“However, don’t bother showing me their lovemaking. I don’t want to throw up my lunch.”

“Of course, sir” JARVIS answered.

Tony spent almost three hours watching videos. At the end, his eyes were opened wide. He stayed chocked for some seconds before regaining his mind.

“I have to inform everybody,” he said with a smirk.

Thirty minutes later, he managed to get everybody in the living room, except Steve and Bucky. Captain America was with a doctor of the S.H.I.E.L.D for his medical appointment. Because yes, even if they were superheroes, they regularly had to see a doctor so that the latter can evaluate their physical and psychological health. Even the great Captain America had to do that. And the ex assassin probably was with him.

“My dear teammates, I have something to show you,” Stark announced.

“A new invention?” Natasha offered with sarcasm.

“Yes, well, no. Everybody here knows about our project concerning Stucky surveillance.”

“Stucky?” Thor repeated, confused by this new word.

“Steve and Bucky, shortened in one word,” Tony answered as if it was obvious.

However Thor shrugged, still not understanding.

“So, as you know, I asked JARVIS to keep an eye on them. However, JARVIS didn’t tell me anything suspicious. So I decided to watch the recordings. And I believe what you’ll see will please you, my dear friends.”

Some looks were exchanged while Stark asked JARVIS to play the compilation of best videos he had made. He didn’t want to show all the videos but to show them what he had noticed. 

In these videos, the Avengers saw a different Barnes. In their presence, the latter could be a dick, but apparently, when he was alone with Steve, he was another person. He was sweet with him and was protective of him. The videos didn’t miss his looks. Sometimes they were loving, some other times, they were passionate. And he was affectionate with Steve, his gesture lacking violence or stiffness.

And the nights. It was the nights which held the Avengers’ attention. Some nights, the ex assassin suffered from insomnia and didn’t sleep. During these nights, he was either standing up and looking through the window, or sitting down beside Steve and watching him sleeping. Sometimes he put his hand on Super Soldier’s chest, as to reassure himself of his presence. 

But most of nights, he was sleeping in the same bed, holding his best friend and lover in his arms against his chest. He always was on his right side in order to have his metallic arm around Steve. Maybe he was afraid of hurting Steve with this arm under Captain America. His back was always facing the door, as to be an obstacle between the door and the captain if a danger appeared.  
It was during these nights the two lovers seemed to be the most peaceful. The Avengers had never seen them like this before. Even though the two soldiers knew the team had learnt about them, they weren’t too demonstrative. 

Eventually the compilation was over. The Avengers were silent and were thinking about what they just watched. 

“Well. We have a new aspect of their relation,” Clint said.

“It doesn’t surprise me,” Natasha confessed. “They tend to protect each other during our missions.”

“No, we can be more reassured now, don’t you think?” Bruce asked.

The team agreed.

 _“But I’m still keeping an eye on them. We can never be sure,”_ Tony thought.

And while they started to speak about other things, Bucky Barnes, who was hidden in shadows at the entrance of the room, smirked and left.

As if he had already known about all of this.

THE END


End file.
